


It's okay it's okay I've got you

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot is injured on patrol but it's okay because Merlin has him.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	It's okay it's okay I've got you

“It’s okay it’s okay I’ve got you,” Merlin babbled, trying to reassure Lancelot as he pressed down on the wound in his side in a desperate attempt to stem the bleeding. The knight arched his back against the pain. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“We need to get him back to Camelot,” Arthur said, and for once he wasn’t wrong. Merlin took Lance’s cloak off and tied it tightly around his middle before helping the prince lift him up and onto a horse. He climbed up behind him, reaching around him for the reins and to hold him steady. Kicking the horse to a canter, he winced as Lancelot gasped at the jolt. Arthur had to scramble to keep up.

“Just hold on, okay?” Merlin begged, words lost under the pounding of the hooves. Lancelot went limp against him not long later, despite his urging, and he had to concentrate on keeping the both of them in the saddle as they raced towards Camelot.

***

Lancelot woke to a familiar hand stroking through his hair. Before even opening his eyes, he leaned his head into it, picturing Merlin’s smile at the gesture. Looking up after a minute, he was happy to see that he had imagined it perfectly. The warlock leaned over him where he lay in his bed. Ordinarily, he would have been lying next to him, but the bed was only big enough for one of them when they were injured. 

“Hey,” Lance breathed softly. He tried to sit up, but fire bloomed in his side and stole both his breath and his strength. Firm but gentle hands pressed him back into the bed.

“Easy, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Merlin said, holding him until the pain faded. He raised his hand to cup Lancelot’s face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone in the same way the other man often did for him. Leaning forward once the creases had faded from the knight’s forehead, he kissed him carefully. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
